


Sleepless Night

by LadyValkyrie



Series: Nights not spent sleeping [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Oral Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyValkyrie/pseuds/LadyValkyrie
Summary: Lieutenant James McGraw collapses into the cot in his cabin, exhausted from the day’s labours. His ship's crew is mostly new; he’s been trying to drill them into shape the last couple of weeks so they can make good time to Nassau. But, bloody hell it’s hard work - while he supposes he should consider it an honour to be given command of a ship this size, and while still a lieutenant, he’s tired, grumpy and frustrated and just needs a good night’s sleep.In which James passes a sleepless night thinking of Thomas.





	Sleepless Night

Lieutenant James McGraw collapses into the cot in his cabin, exhausted from the day’s labours. His ship's crew is mostly new; he’s been trying to drill them into shape the last couple of weeks so they can make good time to Nassau. But, bloody hell it’s hard work - while he supposes he should consider it an honour to be given command of a ship this size, and while still a lieutenant, he’s tired, grumpy and frustrated and just needs a good night’s sleep.

 

James closes his eyes, bone weary, but of course his stupid brain just won’t switch off and let him rest. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, mind racing, his thoughts turn to Thomas.

 

Thomas. They’ve only been separated for two weeks, but James misses him terribly. He cups his cock and balls, fondly thinking back on their passionate affair. 

 

**

About a month after they’d started their affair, following that fateful dinner with the Earl, Thomas came with him down to the docks to inspect the ships - they’d been arguing about how many ships would be required to transport their instant colony, and of course Thomas had completely unrealistic expectations about how much a ship could carry. So, in frustration in trying to make his point, James had taken Thomas on an educational outing, explaining the different types of ships, what they could carry - all in all, it was a very enjoyable day, with Thomas finally conceding defeat to James’ superior maritime knowledge.

 

They had dismissed the coach; Thomas was always eager to see how the other half lived, and they walked towards a tavern James knew in the area. Ahead in the street, they saw a couple of men emerge from a small side alley, very carefully not looking at each other as they walked off in separate directions. Thomas gave James an enquiring look, about to speak, when James cut him off.

 

‘Men come here to buy sex from other men.'

 

‘Oh.’ Thomas gave James a sideways glance ‘is this something you’ve tried yourself, dear?’

 

James blushed, looking down in embarrassment ‘No, Thomas, I haven’t. I must confess I have been tempted at times, but it’s not something I have pursued. Buying, not selling, I mean.’ God, why didn’t he just shut up? Thomas was bound to think he was some sort of pervert.

 

Thomas stopped walking, touched James lightly on the arm. He smiled at James, looking mischievous. ‘Come with me.’

 

They slipped down one of these alleys - it was dark, a little claustrophobic, but there was a nook in the wall that gave them some privacy. Thomas pressed James up against the dirty brick wall, and they kissed, cocks hardening as Thomas rubbed James’ crotch.

 

James pulled away from Thomas, and with a slight smile to his lips, ordered Thomas ‘Get on your knees.’

 

Thomas paused, he was taken aback by this dominant James, but he liked it. 

 

‘Yes, Lieutenant.’ Thomas sank to his knees, frantically pulling at James’ trousers to release his cock. He swallowed James’ cock, worked his jaw. James groaned, twisting his fingers into Thomas’ hair - such a good thing Thomas had been radical today and forgone his wig. James kept looking down the alley, torn between the fear of being caught with a lord sucking his cock, and the exquisite pleasure of Thomas licking, sucking, and oh god, now he’s running his finger along James’ entrance while he sucked at his balls, stroking James’ cock with this long fingers.

 

‘Oh god, Thomas, I’m close.’ James thrusted against Thomas, can hear him gagging slightly, and James was almost there, and then he came in Thomas’ mouth, groaning quietly. He slumped against the wall, catching his breath while Thomas swallowed and stood, dusting off the knees of his trousers. Thomas took his monogramed handkerchief and carefully wiped his lips, smirking as James fumbled to get himself back in proper order. He went to leave the alley, but was stopped by Thomas’ hand on his chest.

 

‘Lieutenant, you must pay me for my services.’ Thomas held his hand out.

 

James grinned ‘My apologies, my Lord,’ fished about in his pocket and pressed a coin into Thomas’ palm.

 

It was at one of Thomas’ salons some time later, that James saw Thomas fiddling with that same coin, flipping it over his fingers. A guest noticed, and remarked ‘Thomas, unlike you to have any actual money on you - I don’t think I’ve ever seen you pay for anything than other by account!’

 

‘Ah, well this is a special coin.’ At these words, Thomas caught James’ eye and winked.

 

**

The first time James brought Thomas to his room, he was petrified that his land lady would discover the true nature of Thomas’ visit. She was an infernal busy body, and despite the well rehearsed excuse of Thomas visiting to inspect James’ modest library, he was worried that the blasted woman would try to be overly hospitable to the ‘quality gentleman’ visitor.

 

They were in bed, making love, Thomas riding James’ cock, and he loved looking into Thomas’ eyes as they fucked; he loved stroking Thomas’ cock, slick with pre-cum and he knew that Thomas was almost ready. James heard a sound on the landing - oh for fuck’s sake, won’t that nosey cow just bugger off? - and one look at Thomas’s face told him that he was about to come any second, and Thomas could be loud when he orgasmed. Quickly, James clamped his hand over Thomas’ mouth, stifling the groan that escaped Thomas as he came all over James’ chest, biting at James’ palm.

 

They lie together afterwards, limbs tangled, sweaty and sticky and throughly content. James started to move to get a cloth and water to clean themselves, but Thomas pulled him back.

 

‘Leave it, love. Stay put just a little while longer’ Thomas mumbles, snuggling into James and the pillow. James smiled to himself, kissing his forehead, typical of Thomas to doze off.

 

There was a knock at the door, James started, checking that he had bolted it securely.

 

‘Lieutenant? Can I bring any refreshments for his Lordship or yourself?’ Mrs Hunter called out.

 

‘No thank you, Mrs Hunter. We are quite fine.’ James called back, just wanting her to go away and leave them in peace.

 

Thomas, roused from his slumber by the interruption, whispered in James’ ear, chuckling ‘Yes, love, we are quite fine.’

 

**

 

It had taken some persuading for Thomas to convince James to spend a whole night with him. James was convinced that the servants would find out if he didn’t return to his own accommodation, sure that rumours would spread and Thomas’ reputation ruined. Exasperated, Thomas had finally dismissed the servants for a night while Miranda was visiting a friend in the country. They had the house all to themselves, and Thomas was determined to make the best of it.

 

They’d eaten a simple dinner, served themselves in the absence of the footman, taken brandy in the library in front of the fire, discussing the latest book they’d both read - a very pleasant way to spend an evening.

 

Thomas drained his glass; stood and held his hand out to James. ‘Come to bed.’ James smiled and took the offered hand.

 

They undressed, taking their time, Thomas cupping James’ face while they kissed; James running his hands over Thomas’ chest, pinching at his nipples until Thomas’ breath caught, and he bit at James’ lip in retaliation. They lay on the bed, James kissed and licked Thomas at the sensitive point at the nape of his neck, and took pleasure as Thomas shuddered at the sensation.

 

‘Wait, I want to try something.’ Thomas quickly got up from the bed and walked across to where his dressing mirror stood in the corner of the room. ‘I want you to see how beautiful you are. I want you to see what I see when we make love.’ Thomas dragged the mirror close to the bed and tied the curtains back, while James watched on, bemused at these efforts.

 

He climbed back into the bed and rolled James on to his side, directly facing the mirror. Thomas positioned himself behind James, adjusting the pillow so he could see over James’ head and watch him in the mirror. Their eyes met in the glass.

 

‘Ready?’ 

 

‘Always, my dearest’ answered James, and he gasped as he felt Thomas rub his oiled fingers over his entrance, and prepared him for penetration.

 

James couldn’t look away from the mirror. As Thomas entered him and started to thrust slowly, hips rolling, cock pressing against his prostate, he saw himself give himself fully to Thomas, saw the bliss on Thomas’ face. He was taken in by the shear eroticism of watching himself and Thomas thrust against each other, revelled in the primal nature of their actions, and marvelled at how natural they looked, how well their bodies fitted together. James shuddered as Thomas came inside him, and reached around to finish James in a couple of strokes.

 

James slept very well that night, curled up in Thomas’ arms, head nuzzled into his chest.

 

**

James’ cock is hard now, he starts to masturbate quickly, coming in his hand, trying not to get any semen on his sheets or his night shirt. He lies back, sighing, and finally he can feel his mind start to relax, and sleep may finally come to him. 

 

He’s interrupted by a knock at the door, cursing under his breath he reaches for a cloth to clean himself as the crew member calls through the door. 

 

‘Sir! Sorry to wake you, however Mr Smith requests your presence on deck.’

 

‘Very well, I’m coming.’ James dresses quickly, and tucks the handkerchief that was under his pillow into his pocket. 

 

It is embroidered with a TH.


End file.
